A New Start
A New Start is the first episode of Tyler, Shope, Kevin and Roach 10. Plot Tyler, Shope, Kevin and Roach are in a class of 20, sitting there, bored, as Mr. Wertz is too busy talking about science. Kevin tries not to fall asleep, but fails. Tyler does the same. Mr. Wertz turns around and sees Kevin and Tyler asleep, he walks towards them. Kevin wakes up and sees Tyler, still asleep. Mr. Wertz clears his throat, but Tyler says he's still awake. With the face of confusion, Mr. Wertz walks back to his desk. Mr. Wertz asks for the class to write the equation for Photosynthesis; however Kevin was really bored. Suddenly, the speaker tells Kevin to come to the principal's office, and to do so immediately. Kevin gets off of his stall and walks to the office. At the office, Kevin randomly sees two versions of Principal Wormeramer. Kevin is confused. The two principal Wormeramer's transform back into Mem and Zen. Kevin is still confused. Mem tells Kevin what happened, but Kevin was still tired... Mem tells him that there is a virus attacking Cornbury, but Kevin was still tired... Mem and Zen both gave up. They said to Kevin that he can go back to class... Kevin, slowly, walks back to his classroom Back at the classroom, Kevin was still asleep, Mr. Wertz sees him and apologizes to him, because he was being too rude towards Kevin and Tyler. Shope tells Tyler about Kevin's "sleepiness", but Mr. Wertz tells her to be quiet. After Science, Kevin, along with, Tyler, Shope and Roach walk to the main gate. Tyler opens the gate and walks home, slowly, along with the rest. The next day, Kevin was no longer tired. Shope, Tyler and Roach were surprised to see that Kevin is better. Kevin says to them that he wasn't supposed to stay up all night yesterday. Tyler tells Kevin that it's Saturday. Kevin was excited on what to do first; but Mem and Zen teleport just in time, to tell them that they're going to train. They all moaned; and Roach collapses on the floor, screaming the words: "The PAIN, The AGONY!" At the Galacticus, Zen tells them information on how the virus could strike, however, Kevin feels like he's at school again, and falls asleep. Shope nudges him, and tells him to stay awake. Suddenly, the Benevolent Alliance teleport to the Galacticus. Hedies tells them that they are going to a new planet. Tyler tells her that they already went to a lot of planets, however, General Blorgon uses his mind reading ability to tell him that there are more planets across the universe. Tyler is surprised. Mem and Zen, however, don't want them to go to the planet. Tyler, Shope, Kevin and Roach begin to walk towards the Benevolent Alliance. They all, except for Mem and Zen, get teleported into Galvan Prime. Kevin sees the Omnitrix symbols everywhere, and asks them the question of why there are Omnitrix symbols on the main Galvan building. Blorgon tells them that this planet, is the planet where Azmuth created the Omnitrix. Tyler says that he always wanted an Omnitrix. Shope, however, doesn't seem too impressed. Kevin looks at the building, and asks Blorgon that if they can visit Azmuth. Blorgon says yes, to Kevin's happiness. Shope asks on who Azmuth is, and Hedies tells Shope that Azmuth is first thinker, and the smartest being in 3, possibly 5 galaxies. Shope looks at the building, and looks back at Hedies, surprised. Inside the Galvan building, Azmuth was too busy creating a new piece of technology. When suddenly, Tyler, Shope, Kevin and Roach walk inside with the Benevolent Alliance. Azmuth turns around and sees them. He introduces himself to them. Tyler introduces himself first, then Shope, then Kevin, and then Roach. Techn'ut asks if Tyler and the rest could have an Omnitrix. Azmuth agrees and gives them all the Omnitrix's. Back at Earth, Kevin looks at the Omnitrix. Mem sees Kevin do that, and tells him not to touch if, however Kevin transforms into Big Chill. Mem sees the blue moth and freaks out. Big Chill tells him that it's just him. Mem calms down... A few minutes later, Zen tells the noobs to not use the Omnitrix; suddenly, Count Venamus appears. Tyler transformed into Chromastone and blasts Count Venamus with ultraviolet rays, which knocked Venamus right at a brick wall... Chromastone leaps towards Venamus and shoots him again. Kevin transforms into Big Chill again and flies towards Tyler, Big Chill then freezes Count Venamus. Roach transforms into Humungousaur and walks towards them both, accidentally breaking the ceiling and the wall whilst walking to them. He lifts up the ice, with Venamus inside, and throws it into space. They all transform back to normal. Shope screams and says to them that it's actually Friday, they missed 1/4 of school. They all transform into XLR8 and ran to school, ending the episode Noteworthy Events Major Events *Tyler, Shope, Kevin and almost everyone made their first appearance *Count Venamus has made his first appearance *The series begins... Minor Events *Tyler and the rest were given the Omnitrix *Venamus has been launched back into space Characters *Tyler Bowman (first appearance) *Jennifer Shope (first appearance) *Kevin Reynolds (first appearance) *Theodore Roachmont (first appearance) *Amy Anderson (first appearance; cameo) *Mr. Wertz (first appearance) *Jock Jockerson (first appearance; cameo) *Memnock (first appearance) *Zenblock (first appearance) *The Benevolent Alliance **General Blorgon (first appearance) **Secretary Techn'ut (first appearance) **Secretary Hedies (first appearance) *Azmuth (first appearance) Villains *Count Venamus (first appearance) Aliens Used By Tyler *Chromastone (first appearance) *XLR8 (first appearance) By Shope *XLR8 (first appearance) By Kevin *Big Chill (first appearance; x2) *XLR8 (first appearance) By Roach *Humungousaur (first appearance) *XLR8 (first appearance) Allusions *The poster hanging on the wall behind Kevin is a reference to Teen Titans Go, as the character is Raven Trivia *This is the first episode of this series *This episode has a lot of people appearing at once **Ironically, Tyler, Shope and the rest all appeared at SuperNoobs, except for Azmuth Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Series Premieres